


sweeter here

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Kim Mingyu, Omega Verse, low key don't like that tag but okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they say it takes a village to raise a childbut with mingyu, it took a village for him to even realize he was pregnant





	sweeter here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperShinee1215](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperShinee1215/gifts).

> drabble written for SuperShinee1215
> 
> when i first read the request "jungyu somehow not realizing that mingyu's pregnant while everyone else knows and just kinda judges them until they find out" i was like yep, that's jungyu lmfao
> 
> hope you like it ! ٩(⁎❛ᴗ❛⁎)۶
> 
> *deleted but guilt ate away at me so i'm reposting lol*

Jihoon sulks as he messily chops green onions up, hating every single fucking minute of it. Just his luck to pull the short end of the straw today, Soonyoung and Seungkwan cackling loudly at their hyung's misfortune. But at least Mingyu was also roped in with him, well, more like willingly volunteered actually, joking about not wanting the dorm to burn down, Jihoon promptly kicking him in the shins. He sighs deeply and sets down the knife, wiping his hands on his apron.

"I quit, I'm _not _doing this any longer," Jihoon states firmly, Mingyu pausing in his own preparation of the rice noodles, stopping his consistent stirring to look towards the tiny alpha. "You can just get Solie to help you or something."

Mingyu frowns slightly, a pensive look on his face. It takes Jihoon by surprise honestly, never having seen the younger omega look so serious before. And it actually somewhat worries him.

"Did something happen between you and Hansol? Did you have a spat?" He asks gingerly, trying not to be too terribly prodding. Mingyu shakes his head, but that damn expression still sticks. "Then what happened?"

This time Mingyu responds, fiddling with his fingers nervously. "His scent has been making me feel really sick lately, like if I even go near him, I end up losing my lunch." He wrinkles his nose, "And it's so weird because I used to love his peaches and cream scent, but now it just smells rotten and decaying."

Jihoon ponders for a moment, racking his brain for any logical answer really. Then it hits him like a ton of bricks, and he mentally berates himself for completely overlooking this huge ass detail.

_Mingyu's own scent._

The usual raspberry cheesecake smell taking on a much fresher tone, almost like the tall male is - _is pregnant. _But he can't be, can he? Jihoon brushes the thought aside, he's probably just reading too far into the text.

_Right?_

But when Mingyu raises his arms to stretch, his sweater rides up, exposing his tummy, and Jihoon can indeed verify that Mingyu has the smallest of bumps. He blushes and looks away, feeling as though he witnessed something incredibly intimate.

"Yeah, _weird_."

✿

Minghao and Soonyoung are seated on the couch, with Seokmin sprawled out on the plush rug, Seungcheol curled up next to him on their ratty beanbag. 

Currently speaking, Mingyu's head is spinning, waves of intense nausea crashing over him, but he's determined not to toss his cookies today. At the same time his theory about Hansol's scent being the cause for setting off his strange sickness is scrapped, Mingyu now changing it to _all _omegas triggering it.

"So what is it you wanna ask us Gyu?" Soonyoung inquires, head tilted in comical but adorable way. Minghao and Seokmin humming in agreement, Seuncheol nodding his head.

Mingyu sluggishly lifts his head to look at them, fighting to keep his breakfast down. "Lately I've been feeling, how do I word this, _off_? Like my body is-" He stops short, clamping a hand to his mouth, bile rising in his throat.

His actions undoubtably sending his fellow omegas into a panic, as their sweet scents grow even more pungent, making his dark eyes water.

"Holy shit Gyu, are you okay?!" Minghao yelps, leaping off the couch, knocking Soonyoung out of his way. The blonde doesn't seem to care however, as he soon follows suit. They both kneel in front of him, Soonyoung putting a palm to Mingyu's forehead, while Seungcheol rubs soothing shapes into his shoulder. Seokmin making his way over to the younger omega in a more timely fashion, placing a hand on his thigh.

Mingyu breaths in a few shaky breaths, attempting to steady his churning stomach. He weakly nods in confirmation, "Y-Yeah, 'm good. I just probably ate something that didn't agree with me, that's all."

The four males share a look, knowing flickering in their dark eyes. It confuses Mingyu, and he wants to ask what's wrong, but it's gone as soon as it came.

"If _you_ say so,"

✿

"Have you gained weight Mingyu?" Jeonghan blurts out while their all huddled around the TV, Wonwoo and Seungkwan having a face off in Mario Kart. Hansol munching happily on pringles, Chan scrolling through his phone, laughing every now and then. Jun snoozing on Mingyu's lap, the younger carding his hands through the alpha's soft locks gently.

"Hannie! You don't say that to a-" Jisoo hisses, but abruptly cuts his sentence short, glancing warily at the sleeping Chinese member. "_To someone,_" He finishes awkwardly, pink dusting his cheeks. Wonwoo pauses the game, bifocaled gaze switching gears, now intently studying Mingyu instead.

Mingyu flushes, embarrassment clawing at his heart.

"Hannie's not wrong 'Shua, look at his belly," Seungkwan points out, and Mingyu just wishes he could crawl into a hole and die. Preferably right now if possible.

Luckily Hansol comes to his rescue, "C'mon Kwannie dear, you and I need to have a_ talk_," He sweetly hisses, dragging Seungkwan, by the ear, out of the room.

Chan looks up from his phone, lips pursed. "So what if you've gained a little weight? I think it fits you honestly, it gives you a warm vibe," He says, smiling at Mingyu, who instantly loses the kicked puppy look, perking up considerably.

"Yeah, that's supposed to happen anyway, means everything is healthy," Wonwoo's baritone voice adds, Mingyu's eyebrows scrunching in confusion. "Huh?"

Wonwoo scoffs, "The pup silly, it means the pup is growing by you gaining weight. Jeez Gyu, you really need to read more about what's going on inside you."

_Pup!?_

✿

"Can you believe that Minghao and Wonwoo are trying for a pup?! It's so exciting! But I've already placed my bets on Soonyoung and Chan conceiving first, our baby alpha always pulls through!" Jun chirps, snuggled up to his mate for warmth, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. He'd complained of being cold, yet refused to put on clothes. Silly kitty.

Mingyu's heart thumps against his ribcage, part of him terrified of telling Jun about his own pregancy, the other half wanting to do it at this very moment. 

"We should try too! Let's beat that stupid Wonu, and show him that my sperm is clearly superior~!" Jun defiantly half shouts half speaks, plum blossom scent full of determination.

Mingyu's blood freezes, unsure if this simply was a trick of the ear. "D-Do you mean it? Do you really want me to carry your pup?" He whispers, voice trembling just the tiniest.

"Of course Gyu! There's honestly no one better than you to carry my pup!"

Mingyu licks his lips, yeah, he's got this. _He can do this. _

"Well then we've already won Junnie, I-I'm pregnant." He says softly, tears threatening to overspill. Mingyu hears Jun's sharp intake of breath, and his heart sinks. Who was he thinking? Jun was obviously just messing with him, no way did he actually mean what he said. God he was an idiot, a dumb puppy who-

A choked sob is heard, and Mingyu feels something wet drip down onto his face. He looks up in surprise, seeing Jun's crying (but still gorgeous) face, tears rolling down the Chinese alpha's cheeks.

"A-Are you really?" Is all Jun says, and Mingyu simply nods, his mind numbed from the scene unfolding in front of him.

Jun pulls him into his chest, still sobbing. He scents Mingyu, making sure not a single spot of skin is left untouched. He murmurs something in Mandarin, hands going down to Mingyu's little bump, and that's when Mingyu knows everything will be just fine.

"Baby," Jun sighs, nuzzling Mingyu tenderly.

"Yes,_ baby_." He repeats.

**Author's Note:**

> originally published 2018-03-31


End file.
